Morder
by Chibik-Lady
Summary: Una historia que ya tenia, pero fue editada, ahora si es cumple con todo, la pareja es ButchxBubbles One Shot, una oportunidad de favor!


**Hola bien, sé que esta historia ya la había subido pero por algunos problemas fue retirada de la pagina, ahora ya editada y revisada la pongo para gusto de quien quiera leerla; gracias a todos por tomarse la molestia de pasarse por la historia, FireflyDino espero te des otra vuelta por acá.**

***Diclamer***

**PPG No me pertenece a mí sino a su creador Craig McCracken y Cartoon Network.**

**La canción que pueden escuchar como fondo en la historia si les interesa es de un grupo en español ya saben no me pertenece y no lo hago con fines de lucro, ****su nombre es: Morder y pertenece al grupo: De Saloon, me sirvio mucho de inspiración.**

**Aclaro es una historia de un solo capitulo, no habra continuación en esta misma historia pero si podran ver que sucede con ellos después de un tiempo, pero sera otra historia, el trama es mío no he dado permiso de ponerlo en otras paginas, ni traducirlo, para eos por favor hablen conmigo y veremos como lo hacemos.**

**

* * *

**

**Morder.**

Una tarde más en Saltadilla, para ser exactos el campus de la universidad de dicho pueblo un joven de 17 años de cabello azabache, ojos verde esmeralda, con un cuerpo bastante agradable a la vista de las chicas y amante del mismo tono que sus ojos ya que siempre llevaba ropa en alguna tonalidad de dicho color; intentaba encontrar alguna manera de deshacerse los nudillos de alguna manera en que no llamara la atención y bien sabia que un bosque o una montaña no le servirían por dos sencillas razones…

1.- No le servirían.

2.- Llamaría mucho la atención y ambas razones eran debido a su fuerza sobre natural.

Porque poder esfumar de su mente al fantasma que tanto lo atormentaba era inútil, lo había intentado ya todo y no desistía, era muy estúpido…

Siempre le pareció una debilidad los sentimientos, era algo que siempre habían tenido en común sus hermano y él… incluso una chica de ojos verde jade que conocía tan bien, la maldita de su amiga marimacho, como él solía decirle. Pero todas y cada una de sus palabras tuvo que tragárselas cuando se le dio bien el fijarse en aquella chica… La maldita razón de su tormento.

Pensaba que las chicas eran una distracción una buena forma de pasar el rato, pero de ahí a las cursilerías, era un gran abismo, vamos que incluso se podía dar el lujo de molestar a Brick por su relación con Blossom.

__

-Flash Back-

Aquella tarde cuando su alma término arrancada junto con el aire de sus pulmones, fue por hacer una apuesta con Buttercup sobre quién de los dos equipos acabaría más rápido con el ataque de Him; el premio ¿aparate de destrozar el orgullo del contrario? Ninguno. Que más podían pedir, era una lucha que tenia años de existir y no desperdiciarían la oportunidad de restregarlo en la cara.

Era una extraña costumbre, siempre supieron de la existencia de los seis, eran únicos, pero parece que el moreno nunca había tomado en cuenta a las demás, siempre eran sus hermanos, su equipo, no necesitaba más. Hasta que en medio de rayos laser y explosiones un misil iba directo a él, que estaba lo suficientemente distraído en gritar su victoria a la cara de su amiga-enemiga. Solo escucho las maldiciones de Brick y un grito por parte de Boomer, era decir mucho que todo paso muy rápido, considerando que ellos podían volar o correr a su antojo en segundos, por lo que nunca conto con la visión que se encontró al girar a sus espaldas…

Los destellos rojizos, blancuzcos y anaranjados adornaban su cabellera rubia como el sol, que llevaba sujeta en 2 coletas altas, su vestido celeste algo maltratado por la pelea no dejaba de ser lo más perfecto que haya contemplado al ceñirse a ese frágil cuerpo, que si bien no era voluptuoso estaba más que proporcionado, sus piernas largas enfundadas en unas botas blancas de tacón no tan alto, por alguna razón eso lo dejo con la boca seca.

-Deberías tener un poco más de cuidado, nosotros seremos resistentes, pero la gente de Saltadilla puede morir fácilmente Butch –una voz, suave con un deje de reproche sin poder esconder el tono infantil llego a sus oídos.

-sabía que tenía que reaccionar, decir algo, así que obligo a su voz a salir de donde quiera que se hubiera largado- Nada mal rubiecita, pero no es algo que me preocupe tanto. –si su cinismo tenía que hacer acto de presencia.

-¡Bubbles! –la peliroja líder del trío de hermanas se acerca para saber si se encontraba bien.

-No la agobies Blossom, sabes que Bubbles puede cuidarse sola –la jade acompañada de los hermanos del azabache se acercaba con desgano y sigilo.

-¿Bubbles? –esta vez la voz de un rubio de ojos zafiro se dirigía a la chica que no se movía ni un centímetro.

-No, es nada Boomer, solo _no me gusta_ la gente que menosprecia la vida de los demás. –contesto con voz lastimera, sí seguía siendo igual de sentimental nuestra querida rubia.

Aquellas palabras por más extraño que le pareciera, hizo eco en su mente y cimbro hasta la última de las terminales nerviosas del _chico rudo_ que no espero nada más y surco los cielos alejándose de todo aquello, dejando atrás los llamados de sus hermanos.

__

-Fin Flash Back-

De ese evento ya había pasado más de medio mes, intento ignorar la sensación que se disparaba en él, solo de ver una cabellera rubia al otro lado del campus, poco a poco le recorría el sentimiento de incomodidad cuando se reunían los seis, lo abrumaba tanto y no sabía la razón, hasta que intento hablar de nuevo con ella, la rubia no se digno siquiera a verlo.

La frustración lo inundo, claro no ayudo mucho el hecho de ver a un par de chicos acercarse a ella, después de que él se levantara y comprobara que en aquellas miradas había algo más que simpatía por la chica inocente de aquel raro grupo que de vez en cuando formaban los Rowdyruff Boys y las Powerpuff Girls.

Brick no era idiota y se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos del agresivo de su hermano a pesar de que él lo negara, más de una vez le daba alguna indirecta, Boomer sería tan distraído o discreto como para no comentar nada, después de muchas insistencias Butch opto por lo más sencillo, un simple **"lo siento"** escrito en un trozo de papel en un libro de la chica de ojos azules, sonrió con desgano al recordar cómo Boomer le pedía de favor regresarle el libro a la rubia porque él estaría ocupado hasta tarde.

La noche había caído en Saltadilla y el campus ahora se encontraba desierto, el azabache no tuvo que levantar mucho su mirada para encontrarse con la luna que adornaba ese cielo, que vista más patética daba de él mismo en este momento.

Odiaba sentirse así de vulnerable, muerto en vida, ya no le divertía ni golpear a sus hermanos, ni siquiera eso quedaba de él, hizo muchos cambios por ella, sabía que quería acercarse, que lo viera, que le hablara, que le necesitara, como él la necesitaba cada vez que solo la observaba… Lo detestaba, el maldito extraño en el que se había convertido, odiaba su falta de voluntad para mandar todo al demonio, odiaba no poder decidir que hacer, quería largarse pero no podía moverse.

Un sonido lo saco de sus pensamientos, bien lo reconocería, por el aroma que llego a su rostro aún sin darse vuelta para observar el ángel que perturbaba su mente.

-Butch… -le llamo suave- ¿qué haces aquí tan noche?

-… -no obtuvo respuesta.

-¿Quieres?... –no sabía que más decir, ni siquiera sabía porque se había acercado.

Pero con lo que ninguno conto fue con que lo que sucedió en cuanto Butch se dio la vuelta y se encontraron sus miradas… verde y azul, nadie podría decir que eran imposibles de mezclar… Pero algo noto el moreno, que le hizo reaccionar, no le importo explotar, sabía que era el momento de sincerarse.

-Bubbles –pausado pero con un tono que la rubia no supo descifrar, la hizo temblar- ¿Cuándo? –ella no entendí nada- ¿Cuándo me miraras?

-Te estoy mirando –fue su simple respuesta lo que hizo que él perdiera la razón y una risa amarga naciera de su garganta.

-¡Maldita sea! No me has visto, no sabes de mí, acaso sabes ¿cuánto tiempo lleva tu rostro apareciendo en mi mente al cerrar los ojos? Me he vuelto un patético pacifista, deje de vivir la adrenalina de lo agresivo, porque no te agradaba, parezco un completo imbécil buscándote con la mirada cada mañana, trato de olvidar a mis instintos cuando me gritan que golpee a cuanto idiota se pone delante de ti mirándote sin pudor alguno… -hizo una pausa y la rubia no contestaba- Desearía odiarte, ¿sabes? Quiero odiarte, quiero pasar de ti, que no fueras más que una chica más, si embargo no puedo… ¿Cuándo vas a mirarme? ¿Cuándo te fijaras en lo que he hecho por ti? –silencio por parte de su acompañante- ¡Carajo! ¿Cuándo me miraras? Y no por nuestras estúpidas peleas entre todos, no por ser el hermano de tu cuñado y tu amigo, no… ¡Quiero que me veas por ser yo! ¿Cuándo me vas a mirar? ¡Por una maldita vez en tu estúpida vida veme por mi! –sentía su garganta cada vez más seca, sabía que le estaba diciendo que la quería, pero tal parece que ella no lo entendía y eso lo hacía temblar de furia ¿tan poco valía?- ¡¿Qué no entiendes que tu indiferencia me mata?!

Cerro nuevamente los ojos y giro su rostro, esto era todo lo que él tenía… Cuando iba a volver a hablar, sintió unos suaves labios sobre los suyos, abrió con sorpresa total sus orbes fijándose en las dulces facciones de la rubia que tenía delante, no tuvo que pensarlo mucho para acariciar con una de sus manos una de las mejillas de ella, mientras la otra se posaba en su estrecha cintura, mientras le correspondía; el beso fue tierno, pleno, casto, pero para él era lo mejor en ese instante, hasta que la chica abrió sus ojos, en aquel mar celeste no se encontraba el brillo de vida que siempre le caracterizaba, estaban apagados, ausentes, reflejando una enorme pena.

Eso fue más de lo que pudiera soportar el azabache, las esmeraldas de su rostro picaban, ardían, se sintió pequeño, con una herida aún más grave que cualquiera que en sus batallas se haya llevado, él no necesitaba esto, lo sabía, _él la quería a ella_, no necesitaba su _**lástima. **_Sin mediar palabra, nuevamente emprendía el vuelo para alejarse de todo, nada le importaba en estos momentos, solo quería alejarse lo más que le fuera posible de la que despertó en él sentimientos, la misma que no le correspondía y había hecho nacer unas lágrimas. No giro en ningún momento su vista, no tenía caso verle. Así que mientras Butch huía, dejaba atrás a una desolada y descompuesta Bubbles…


End file.
